Angel of Darkness
by BloodyRosechan97
Summary: /AU/Ella nunca hubiese pensado que aquello que parecía ser un día rutinario en la aburrida vida de un ángel se convertiría en un giro de sangre, dudas y una extraña obsesión.


Disclaimer: Madoka Magica, así como sus personajes, es propiedad de Shaft y Aniplex

* * *

¿Quién iba a pensar que algo así pudiera ocurrir? Mi vida siempre había sido tranquila, demasiado tranquila. No tenía nada a lo que temer, es normal, pues yo era una arcángel y había pocas cosas que pudieran causarme mal, pero claro, como todo en esta vida, siempre hay una excepción. Fue algo que yo no pude prever y que me dio de lleno como una bala.

Tal vez lo mejor sea empezar desde el principio...

—Vuelve al lugar de dónde viniste, escoria —dije acabando finalmente con el ser que tenía frente a mí.

Siempre era lo mismo, los demonios no se daban por vencidos y armaban alboroto en el puente entre el cielo y el infierno. Nosotros, los arcángeles, teníamos el deber de detener a aquellos que no se iban cuando el guardián los echaba.

—¿No se cansan nunca? —pensé en voz alta aburrida de tanta rutina.

—Sabes cómo son, no desesperes.

—Lo sé, Mami, lo sé, pero ya estoy harta de tener que lidiar con ellos todos los días —resoplé notablemente fastidiada.

Y es que, sí, yo sería un ángel, mas eso no era razón para que no pudiera cabrearme. Realmente no éramos muy diferentes de los humanos y, para mi desgracia, mi señor Dios me dotó de muy poca paciencia. Yo jamás comprendí por qué no se encargaba él mismo de exterminar a esos parásitos ruidosos, tampoco era algo que me importara, pero simplemente no tenía ganas de hacer lo mismo día tras día.

—¿A quién le toca hacer la guardia? —preguntó Tatsuya, uno de los novatos.

—A Sayaka y Madoka.

Genial, sencillamente perfecto. Como si no estuviera bastante cansada, también me tocaría bajar al mundo de los humanos. Suspiré con resignación.

- ¡Esforcémonos! —exclamó mi compañera con una gran sonrisa, esa chica sí que tenía energía.

Sin más que decir, ambas tomamos una apariencia humana y cruzamos la puerta entre los mundos. Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que me esperaba en ese entonces. Jamás lo hubiese creído.

—Madoka, cubre las zonas norte y oeste, ¿sí? – ella asintió mientras se encaminaba hacia donde le mandaba.

Yo me dirigí al este, luego debería cubrir el sur, por suerte, aquella ciudad que nos tocaba patrullar era relativamente pequeña.

Nada parecía salirse de lo habitual, seguramente los demonios estarían cansados, aunque bien sabía yo que volverían a dar guerra al día siguiente en el puente. De todas formas, aquel lugar de ese mundo solía ser tranquilo, los conflictos entre humanos allí eran pocos y eso era algo bueno, no obstante, también muy aburrido, ya que lo único que podía hacer era dar vueltas caminando rodeando toda la zona. Hubiera querido volar, sin embargo, eso me delataría.

Entonces, como si el destino me hubiese leído la mente y quisiera gastarme una jugarreta, algo me hizo tropezar y caer al suelo con sorpresa, y no es que ese hecho en sí fuera algo extraordinario, solo que ese "algo" era "alguien". Me levanté molesta posando mis ojos azules sobre el grupo de chicos que se reían por la caída que me habían provocado.

—No le veo la gracia —dije con calma, aún si moría de rabia por dentro.

—Nosotros sí —contestó desafiante quien parecía ser el líder.

—No tiene sentido discutir con un ser inferior — e limité a murmurar dándome cuenta de que no iba a servir de nada dialogar con aquellas personas.

Eso los hizo enfadar, era bastante notorio, pero no me importó lo más mínimo y seguí caminando como si nada oyendo sus insultos que me resbalaban como gotas de agua. Entonces sentí algo, una presencia maligna estaba cerca. Me detuve en el sitio intentando captar mejor de dónde provenía.

—¡Oyes, no nos ignores! —oí que gritaba el humano de antes. Seguí pasando de él, se acercaba.

—¡Apártate! —grité yo segundos después haciéndolo caer cuando un par de dagas volaron rápidas desde el cielo clavándose en el piso a pocos centímetros de nosotros. Me levanté en seguida, dispuesta a encarar al poseedor de aquellas armas. El otro aún seguía en el piso bastante confundido.

—Vete si no quieres morir —ordené— Y tú, ¡da la cara! —bramé en dirección al lugar de donde habían caído los cuchillos.

Como por invocación, una joven de cabellos rojizos se apareció ante mí. Sus ojos inyectados en sangre reflejaban lo impuro de su alma. ¿Qué era aquello? Su esencia se parecía a la de los demonios, pero claro estaba que no era tal cosa. Lucía como un ángel… sí… un ángel negro.

—¿Qué hace aquí un ángel oscuro?—me pregunté en un susurro.

Ella sonrió con malicia y desencajó las armas del suelo.

—Te he estado observando —habló sin quitar aquella expresión—. ¿Sabes? Me gustan los retos, Sayaka Miki.

—No pronuncies mi nombre con tus labios malditos.

Se elevó en una posición de ataque dejando caer algunas de sus plumas negras. Esa visión intimidaba, pero yo debía cumplir mi misión de guardia y para ello no podía echarme atrás. Las dagas, una en cada mano, se duplicaron y fueron lanzadas nuevamente contra mí a una velocidad imposible para cualquier persona corriente. Conseguí esquivarlas sin mucho esfuerzo.

—¿Qué pretendes armando escándalo en este mundo? —pregunté saltando para impulsarme a alzar el vuelo regresando a mi verdadera apariencia.

—Comprobar tus capacidades.

—No creo que alguien como tú tenga interés en mi fuerza.

—Claro que me interesa.

Seguimos la lucha, pero había humanos cerca, si nos descubrían no sería bueno para ninguna. Ella me sujetó y nos tele-transportó a un descampado. Al menos allí los daños serían menores y no nos podrían ver, pues aquello estaba completamente desierto.

—¿Todo esto ha sido solo porque querías saber cómo iba a reaccionar un arcángel?

—Sí y no.

—¿Eso que quiere decir? —me estaba enfadando.

Sentí como unos finos hilos se adherían a mi cuerpo. Intenté soltarme, pero, a pesar del poco grosor de estos, eran bastante resistentes, bien decían que no se debe subestimar a tu adversario.

—Ya lo he dicho, te he estado observando, conozco casi todos tus movimientos —arrancó las horquillas que sujetaban mis cabellos—, pero aún no te he visto en algunas situaciones y es por eso que quiero saber tu reacción…—delineó mis labios con sus dedos.

—¿Qué crees que haces? —inquirí sorprendida por el gesto.

—Me apuesto mis alas a que nunca te han dado un beso —susurró ignorando por completo mi pregunta.

—Eso no es de tu incumbencia.

—¿Y eso qué? Quiero descubrir qué harías si alguien lo hiciera… —me contestó con una extraña sonrisa.

—¡Maldición! —me di cuenta de sus intenciones— Aléjate de mí —ordené creando una descarga eléctrica que la hizo retroceder.

La presión de los hilos se aflojó y yo lo aproveché para escapar, sin embargo, el ángel negro se recuperó más rápido de lo que había calculado y sentí como una de las cuchillas se enterraba en mi pierna causando que cayera al piso.

Ella se acercó y la sacó, lo que causó que la sangre comenzase a esparcirse a mi alrededor. Era bastante doloroso, desgraciadamente ese sentimiento también estaba presente en los que son como yo. Los hilos se enredaron en mis alas por lo que tampoco podía volar, estaba totalmente perdida.

—¡Déjame en paz, maldita acosadora!

—Eso está muy mal —uso una cara triste, fingida, por supuesto—. No me llames así, tengo nombre, ¿sabes? Me llamo Kyouko, Kyouko Sakura —volvió a mostrar su retorcida expresión.

Nos quedamos unos segundos lanzándonos miradas desafiantes. Sabía que estaba en desventaja, pero aún me quedaban ases bajo la manga, ya era hora de hacer algo, no me iba a dejar ganar así como así por ese ser que parecía tener aquella extraña obsesión hacia mi persona.

—Ha sido fácil vencerte, pensé que eras más fuerte —rió inmovilizándome entre el suelo y su cuerpo antes de juntar sus labios con los míos.

Era una sensación sumamente extraña. ¿Qué se le habría pasado por la cabeza para hacer algo así? Realmente me había enfadado. ¿Cómo se atrevía? Observé a mi alrededor. Di con la solución a mi problema: la daga que antes había usado el ángel caído estaba a pocos centímetros de mí. Fingí rendirme dejando de forcejear y en un descuido suyo conseguí agarrar el arma.

—¿Qué demonios?

—¿Creías que te dejaría hacer lo que quisieras? —El líquido carmesí comenzó a fluir manchando nuestra ropa.

—No me olvidarás —susurró aferrándose fuertemente a mí.

Su agarre se fue aflojando en cuestión de segundos y cayó inconsciente. La aparté de mi lado y no pude evitar mirarla. Estaba tirada en el suelo con una profunda herida causada por el arma que había incrustado en su espalda. El olor de su sangre que nos cubría a ambas llegaba a marearme.

Por alguna razón, aquella imagen de su cuerpo inerte hacía que algo me gritara que la ayudara. Tal vez mi naturaleza de ángel estaba más presente dentro de mí de lo que yo creía. El caso era que no podía dejarla así. Maldije mentalmente aquel sentimiento.

Usando mis poderes sané el daño que le había provocado. ¿Por qué? La pregunta resonaba en mi mente una y otra vez y seguía sin encontrar una explicación. Me fui de allí rápidamente, pues sabía que no tardaría mucho en despertar, solo esperaba que no hubiera más alboroto por su culpa, ya que en el fondo sería también culpa mía por no acabar con ella.

Y ahora estoy aquí, contando esta extraña historia. No sé qué pasó después de que yo me fuera. ¿Seguirá viva? No tengo ni la menor idea de dónde puede estar, pero he descubierto que tenía razón, tenía toda la maldita razón con aquellas últimas palabras.

Maldita Kyouko, no he conseguido sacarte de mi cabeza, me pregunto qué será lo que me hiciste, aunque al menos gracias a ti tengo algo en lo que pensar durante esta aburrida y rutinaria existencia. No estoy segura de si debo odiarte o darte las gracias, mas, si nos volvemos a ver, entonces será cuando lo decida, mi querida ángel de la oscuridad.

* * *

_Nota: _

_Este fanfic fue escrito originalmente con personajes de Inazuma Eleven Go; ha sido editado por razones personales._


End file.
